Okruchy Rzeczywistości
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Gwałt, przemoc, choroba psychiczna, prawdziwa i fałszywa przyjaźń – Vallewida budzi się, żeby z pomocą Evana przeżyć kolejny dzień w piekle. Opowiadanie oparte na grze yaoi tylko dla dorosłych.


Nie posiadam żadnych praw autorskich do gry _Enzai: __Falsely Accused_.

Wątpię, czy znajdzie się ktokolwiek chętny, by przeczytać opowiadanie oparte na niszowej grze yaoi dla zwyrodniałych sadystów, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo, więc na wszelki wypadek zamieszczam ostrzeżenie: to lektura dla dorosłych.

Rzecz koncentruje się na chorobie psychicznej Vallewidy, a nie na samym seksie (to angst jest moim celem i inspiracją, nie pornografia), ale zawiera także dość paskudną scenę gwałtu z udziałem dwóch mężczyzn, z których jeden jest właściwie heteroseksualny, a drugi nieszczególnie atrakcyjny. Można wprawdzie stwierdzić, że w pewnym momencie to przestaje być gwałt, biorąc pod uwagę skomplikowaną psychikę ofiary – ale mimo wszystko ostrzegam osoby, które nie tolerują tego typu motywów, żeby już na wstępie sobie odpuściły.

Wulgaryzmy są zamierzone i niestety konieczne. Alter-ego Vallewidy najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie postrzega seks – przez pryzmat wyuczonych skojarzeń, czyli instrumentalnego podejścia i rynsztokowego słownictwa Durera. Sama gra też nie była pod tym względem ani trochę ugrzeczniona.

Opowiadanie jest całkowicie kanoniczne. Nie wymyśliłam sobie Bollaneta, Durera i ich upodobań, ani niczego innego, co pojawia się w tekście, ze wszystkimi zachowaniami Vallewidy włącznie. Obligatoryjną scenę tortur ograniczyłam do absolutnego minimum. Natkniecie się na jedno odniesienie do pedofilii, ale Vallewida, w przeciwieństwie do głównego bohatera _Enzai_, jest pełnoletni: ma około trzydziestki.

Całość rozgrywa się we Francji za czasów Napoleona, ale ponieważ w grze i tak wszyscy posługują się współczesnym językiem, nawet nie siliłam się na archaiczną stylizację. To zresztą moje pierwsze opowiadanie po polsku od ponad ośmiu lat, niektóre fragmenty mogą więc być tragiczne, za co z góry przepraszam. :)

Przerobiony cytat pochodzi z Wikipedii.

Zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

_"__**Osobowość mnoga**__ wytwarza się po szczególnie bolesnych, traumatycznych przeżyciach powiązanych z tematyką śmierci i seksualności. Charakteryzuje się dezintegracją ego, integralność którego zapewnia możliwość pozytywnego włączania zdarzeń zewnętrznych i doświadczeń społecznych w obręb percepcji. Osoba niezdolna do zinternalizowania zdarzeń zewnętrznych może doświadczać poczucia emocjonalnego rozregulowania, w ekstremalnych przypadkach tak intensywnego, że prowadzącego do dysocjacji własnej osobowości."_

* * *

_Okruchy Rzeczywistości_

Autorka: Lucrecia LeVrai

* * *

_Vallewida budzi się, czując znużenie._

Jest szósta rano, środek zimy. Strażnik otwiera drzwi jego celi, krzycząc, żeby wstawał. Potem rusza dalej, by zająć się następnym więźniem. Vallewida odmawia w myślach krótką modlitwę i zwleka się z pryczy ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem.

Poranny apel – szereg posępnych, milczących twarzy oraz przechadzający się dookoła strażnicy, w skupieniu liczący więźniów. Na szczęście Durer nie zaszczyca tych chwil swoją obecnością, pozostawiając całą nudną procedurę w rękach swoich podwładnych. Niewykluczone, że skłonność do porannego wylegiwania się w łóżku to jego jedyna ludzka cecha.

Śniadanie – owsianka, twardy chleb i trochę sera. Vallewida pamięta, że jedzenie w wojsku wcale nie było lepsze, przynajmniej na samym początku, zanim jeszcze nie awansował na oficera. Większość więźniów przeżuwa swój posiłek w milczeniu. Jest za wcześnie, za zimno na normalne przepychanki.

Poranek – pięć godzin spędzonych na zszywaniu ze sobą kawałków skóry, aby później, po przybiciu obcasów, mogły powstać z nich buty. Monotonne, nudne i niewdzięczne zajęcie, z którego nic nie wynika. Vallewida pracuje sprawnie, bez trudu wyrabiając normę – nauczył się szyć jeszcze w domu, kiedy po śmierci ojca pomagał matce opiekować się licznym, młodszym rodzeństwem, przynajmniej zanim jego siostra podrosła na tyle, żeby móc przejąć delikatne, kobiece obowiązki. Poza tym już dawno temu odkrył, że lepiej jest skupić się na butach i oddać się im bez reszty, zamiast pozwalać myślom błądzić w niebezpiecznych kierunkach.

Obiad – więźniowie zdążyli już się ożywić, a kilka godzin ślęczenia w warsztacie w przymusowej ciszy sprawiło, że rozpiera ich energia. Ktoś w głębi sali wszczyna bójkę, na tyle niegroźną, że strażnicy nie uznają za konieczne się wtrącać. Vallewida przesuwa się na bok, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Evana. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel w tym piekielnym miejscu pyta go, czy ma ochotę zagrać wieczorem w karty. Vallewida z reguły spędza czas wolny od pracy we własnej celi, czytając książki, ale perspektywa odpoczynku w towarzystwie Evana nie jest zła. Kiwa głową; obaj rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę. Przerwa obiadowa trwa tylko dwadzieścia minut.

Popołudnie – kolejne pięć godzin szycia butów w asyście równie, a nawet bardziej od nich znudzonych strażników. Evan twierdzi, że od tej roboty można zwariować, i co gorsza chyba ma rację.

Tego dnia Vallewida oddałby jednak wszystko za nieco więcej monotonnej rutyny.

Durer zjawia się w warsztacie na kilka minut przed tym, zanim dzwon obwieści koniec pracy, wzywając więźniów na kolację i na wieczorny apel. Kiedy tylko strażnik przekracza próg pomieszczenia, cichną wszystkie prowadzone dotąd szeptem rozmowy. Każdy wtula głowę w ramiona i garbi się nad swoją robotą – nikt nie chce zwrócić na siebie uwagi samego diabła.

Vallewida nie kuli się ze strachu, jak większość otaczających go ludzi, ale jego twarz również tężeje. Złe przeczucia wkrótce okazują się słuszne. Durer czasem tylko przechadza się wśród stołów, szukając przypadkowej ofiary, a później wychodzi bez słowa, ale dziś – jak wiele razy wcześniej – przyszedł prosto po niego.

- Vallewida, wstawaj. Masz gościa.

Twarz Durera promieniuje niekłamaną satysfakcją; Vallewida wie, co to oznacza w połączeniu ze słowami strażnika. Nikt nigdy nie odwiedza go w więzieniu, poza jedną, jedyną osobą, której wolałby w życiu nie oglądać na oczy. Mimo wszystko nie ma wyboru, jak tylko odłożyć na bok kawałki skóry, wbić wzrok w podłogę i w milczeniu podążyć za umundurowanym mężczyzną.

- Ręce – mówi strażnik, gdy obaj znaleźli się na korytarzu. Vallewida pozwala, żeby skuto mu nadgarstki za plecami.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Durer prowadzi go nie do pokoju wizyt, a do kosztownie urządzonej kwatery, która służy zarządcom więzienia do podejmowania wysoko usytuowanych gości. Czeka już tam na niego gruby, podstarzały mężczyzna w binoklach, wygodnie rozparty na miękkiej sofie i sączący czerwone wino. Jest jak zawsze bogato ubrany, nienagannie uczesany – i jak zawsze odrażający. Uśmiecha się nieprzyjemnie na widok więźnia, pogardliwie wykrzywiając wargi. Vallewida nie waha się odwzajemnić spojrzenia, a jego własnych oczach jest tylko nienawiść. Nie robi to zresztą najmniejszego wrażenia na starszym mężczyźnie.

- Ach, Vallewida. Jak miło znów cię widzieć. Wejdź, rozgość się.

Te słowa to sygnał dla Durera, który z całej siły popycha więźnia do przodu, zmuszając go, żeby upadł na kolana. Przynajmniej dywan jest miękki, ale Vallewida i tak wolałby mieć pod sobą rozżarzone węgle, byle tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tych ludzi.

Gruby, łysiejący mężczyzna to Bollanet, minister obecnego rządu i z tego, co Vallewida pamięta – a jeśli o to akurat chodzi, pamięta bardzo niewiele – jego dawny dowódca w armii. To także rodzony ojciec Durera. Ci dwaj stanowią przykładną ilustrację stwierdzenia, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Obaj są zwyrodniałymi sadystami, których trudno nawet nazwać ludźmi.

- Dobrze wiesz, po co tu jesteś – mówi Bollanet, odstawiając na bok pusty kieliszek z winem. – Naprawdę oszczędziłbyś i mnie, i sobie zachodu, gdybyś w końcu zaczął odpowiadać na moje pytania.

Vallewida milczy, nie spuszczając wzroku. Dzięki temu może zobaczyć, jak minister marszczy brwi, a na jego mocno zaokrąglonej twarzy pojawia się wyraz irytacji i zniecierpliwienia.

- Jesteś upartym głupcem – starszy mężczyzna odzywa się po chwili. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie masz żadnych przyjaciół po drugiej stronie muru. Wszyscy już dawno o tobie zapomnieli. Stawianie dalszego oporu nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie są dokumenty, a oszczędzisz sobie dalszych przykrości. No, słucham.

Vallewida potrząsa głową.

- Nie wiem – ironia losu polega na tym, że rzeczywiście mówi prawdę. Nie ma pojęcia, o jakich dokumentach mowa, co rzekomo miałby z nimi zrobić i czemu po tylu przesłuchaniach Bollanet nadal mu nie wierzy. Jedyne, co wie na pewno, to że nigdy nie wyjdzie żywy z tego miejsca, nawet gdyby z jakichś przyczyn doznał olśnienia i zdecydował się współpracować z ministrem. Niewygodni świadkowie nie są potrzebni nikomu. Durer tylko czeka, żeby skatować go na śmierć, a ma ku temu najwyraźniej także osobiste powody.

Ta pozornie spokojna odpowiedź wywołuje natychmiastową furię strażnika, który z całej siły szarpie go za włosy i ciągnie mu głowę do tyłu. Boli, ale to zapewne nic w porównaniu z tym, co zaraz mu zrobią.

- Nie kłam, skurwysynu! – syczy strażnik. Vallewida zaciska zęby. Polemizowanie z Durerem jest absolutnie bezcelowe, zdążył się już o tym wielokrotnie przekonać.

- Znowu to samo? – Bollanet pochyla się do przodu, nieładnie krzywiąc usta. – Nie wiesz, nie pamiętasz, oraz tym podobne bzdury? Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? Przemyśl swoją odpowiedź raz jeszcze. Masz na to ostatnią szansę. Potem porozmawiamy sobie inaczej.

Wciąż trzymany przez Durera, Vallewida znów przecząco potrząsa głową. Bollanet może mu grozić bez końca, może go nawet zatłuc na miejscu, a i tak nie doczeka się żadnych zeznań.

- Myślisz, że jesteś taki hardy? – pyta minister po chwili, mrużąc oczy zza okularów w złoconych oprawkach. – _Ty_? Do następnych wyborów zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, a i tak w końcu powiesz mi wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. Może to właśnie dzisiaj rozwiążemy ci język i odświeżymy nieco pamięć…

Bollanet kiwa głową na strażnika; Durer puszcza włosy więźnia i prostuje się.

Vallewida nie zamyka oczu, kiedy słyszy za plecami świst bata, i nie krzyczy, kiedy czuje na sobie pierwsze uderzenie, wrzynające się w plecy jak ukąszenie żmii. Durer jak zawsze nie żałuje ręki i bije mocno, ale na początku z zachowaniem pewnego umiaru – nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby więzień zemdlał od razu, prawda?

Mimo to ból jest trudny do zniesienia. Vallewida gryzie wargę, żeby nie krzyczeć, ale i tak jęczy przy każdym kolejnym uderzeniu, a jego twarz już po kilku chwilach lśni od potu. Po kilku minutach osuwa się niżej na podłogę, kuląc się przed razami. Mięśnie ma napięte jak postronki, a tymczasem bicz spada raz po raz, szarpiąc ubranie i pozostawiając czerwone pręgi, gdzieniegdzie tnąc skórę jak ostrze.

- Wystarczy – mówi w końcu minister. Vallewida otwiera oczy w samą porę, żeby dostrzec wyraz zawodu na twarzy strażnika, kiedy ten cofa swój bat. Durer napotyka jego wściekły wzrok i prycha:

- Wciąż tu jesteś, co?

Vallewida rozumie aż nazbyt czytelną aluzję. Tak, wciąż tu jest, niestety. To bicie nie wystarczyło, żeby przenieść go gdzieś daleko stąd, gdzie nie ma strachu i bólu, tylko kojąca ciemność.

- I jak, czujesz się lepiej? – pyta Bollanet. – Stałeś się może bardziej rozmowny?

Vallewida potrząsa głową, oddychając ciężko. Nienawidzi Bollaneta tak bardzo, że nawet gdyby znał tysiąc sekretów, mogących zadowolić ministra, wolałby je wszystkie zabrać ze sobą do grobu. Tego dnia, którego przypomni sobie, o jakich dokumentach mowa, prędzej odgryzie sobie język, niż zdradzi cokolwiek temu człowiekowi.

- Szkoda – Bollanet podnosi się z sofy. – Cóż, czas sobie nieco umilić ten monotonny wieczór.

Durer się śmieje.

- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz, ojcze.

Ranny i obolały, Vallewida i tak szarpie się i wyrywa z całej siły, kiedy strażnik przemocą podrywa go z ziemi, wlecze przez pokój i ciska na lakierowany stół. To nie pierwszy gwałt w jego życiu, z pewnością też nie ostatni. Durer zabawia się z nim w ten sposób aż nazbyt często – co do tego dawny oficer nie ma absolutnie żadnych złudzeń, mimo wielu wygodnych, białych plam w pamięci.

Ale to nie Durer będzie go dręczył tego wieczoru i na samą myśl o tym Vallewida czuje, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. _Boże miłosierny!_ Każdy, _każdy_ tylko nie Bollanet!

- Obróć go – mówi minister do syna. – Lubię patrzeć na tę śliczną twarz.

Vallewida dyszy ciężko i nie przestaje się szamotać, kiedy Durer siłą obraca go na plecy i przytrzymuje za ramiona. Nie ma jednak szans w tej nierównej walce. Chwilę później Bollanet zdziera mu spodnie i wkłada dłonie między uda.

Ciało Vallewidy wiotczeje. Były żołnierz bezwładnie osuwa się na stół, pozwalając, aby starszy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. Wyczerpany, obolały po wcześniejszym biciu, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z własnej bezsilności. Nie błaga o litość, nie ma po co. Bollanet i tak zrobi dokładnie to, co zechce, a zrozpaczony szloch czy wściekłe wrzaski protestu prawdopodobnie tylko bardziej go podniecają – tak samo jak podniecają jego syna.

To, co zaraz nastąpi, jest potworne, ohydne, bezbożne. Vallewida zamyka oczy. Świadomość nieuchronnego niemal go paraliżuje, czuje wzbierającą falę mdłości.

Cały sztywnieje i omal nie krzyczy na głos, kiedy Bollanet wsuwa jeden ze swoich obrzydliwych, tłustych paluchów do środka, a potem zaczyna nim poruszać, bez trudu odnajdując miejsce, którego istnienie Vallewida zdążył już dobrze poznać – które w innych warunkach, innemu mężczyźnie, mogłoby sprawić rozkosz. Vallewida nie czuje żadnej rozkoszy, czuje tylko bezgraniczne upokorzenie i równie bezbrzeżną nienawiść. Myśli tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciałby zabić Bollaneta, i o tym, jak bardzo, jak _strasznie chciałby stąd uciec_—

* * *

_Vallewida budzi się, czując się dobrze._

Przez pierwszą chwilę jest zdezorientowany, ale potem dociera do niego, co się dzieje. Leży na plecach na twardym i zimnym stole, ze związanymi rękoma i ramionami przytrzymywanymi przez mężczyznę, którego zna bardzo dobrze. To Durer, jego stały oprawca i stały kochanek; człowiek, który już dawno posiadł na własność każdy cal tego grzesznego ciała. Vallewidę dziwi tylko to, że strażnik trzyma go tak mocno, zupełnie jakby chciał poskromić dzikie zwierzę. Po co? Przecież i tak nie zamierza się opierać. Silny, bolesny nacisk jest niepotrzebny, choć z drugiej strony – sama myśl o _nacisku_, o byciu bezwolną marionetką w cudzych rękach, wydaje mu się podniecająca.

Ciepło, rozlewające się w dole podbrzusza przyjemną falą, sprawia, że Vallewida szybko zapomina o Durerze. Na tyle, na ile może, unosi głowę. Miedzy jego rozchylonymi udami stoi drugi mężczyzna – jego też Vallewida zna całkiem dobrze. To Bollanet, ojciec Durera. Lubi długie zabawy z batem, a przede wszystkim lubi, kiedy Vallewida bierze jego fiuta do ust, tylko że w przeciwieństwie do syna szybko się męczy. Kutas sztywnieje mu najwyżej dwa razy w ciągu jednego wieczoru. Czasem zadaje też dziwne, bezsensowne pytania i chyba oczekuje jakiejś odpowiedzi.

Vallewida nie umiałby dodać nic więcej na temat tego człowieka, jednak nic więcej wiedzieć nie musi.

Jakiś wewnętrzny głos podpowiada mu, że w gruncie rzeczy nieszczególnie przepada za Bollanetem – ale to też nie ma w tym momencie znaczenia, bo Bollanet właśnie wsuwa kolejny palec do środka.

- N-nie… – Vallewida jęczy, kiedy ruchliwa ręka mężczyzny raz po raz natrafia na właściwe miejsce, rozciągając jednocześnie ciasną przestrzeń. Głowa, otoczona aureolą długich, srebrnych włosów, opada bezwładnie z powrotem na stół. Tuż nad nim rozlega się śmiech Durera, chwilę później słychać rozbawiony komentarz:

- No proszę! Wreszcie wczułeś się w nastrój!

Vallewida przygryza wargę, by stłumić kolejny jęk.

- Na to wygląda – mówi Bollanet, a jego chrapliwy głos wypełnia żądza. – Taka ładna twarz, no i te oczy… Jest prawie tak słodki jak tamten chłopiec, którego przyprowadziłeś mi ostatnim razem… Jak on się nazywał?

- Guys, chyba to jego masz na myśli – odpowiada Durer. – Chciałbyś go raz jeszcze?

- Czemu nie. Może przy następnej wizycie.

Vallewida nie wie zupełnie, o kim mowa, ale przypomina sobie, że Bollanet rzeczywiście ma skłonność do młodych chłopców, dużo młodszych od niego samego.

Bollanet zaczyna tymczasem rytmicznie poruszać palcami w przód i tył. Vallewida wydaje z siebie coś, co brzmi jak głuche, rozdzierające westchnienie. To nieważne, że ten mężczyzna jest gruby i brzydki, ani że jego palce są zimne. To nieważne, bo i tak może dać Vallewidzie to, czego Vallewida pragnie.

Pragnie orgazmu – i to bardzo.

Wyrzuca biodra do przodu, w rytmie zgodnym z ruchami mężczyzny, jęcząc cicho, gdy tylko mięsiste palce wchodzą głębiej. Bollanet kilkakrotnie przesuwa drugą dłonią wzdłuż jego uniesionego członka, sprawiając, że Vallewida cały zaczyna się trząść.

- Kurwa, no nie mogę – słyszy komentarz Durera. – Naprawdę ci się to podoba, ty mała dziwko.

Słowa i ton są upokarzające, ale dla Vallewidy nie ma to żadnego znaczenia – Durer przecież nie kłamie. Niemal nie zauważa momentu, w którym strażnik puszcza w końcu jego ramiona i odsuwa się od stołu, znikając gdzieś z pola widzenia.

Bollanet cofa lewą dłoń i wyciąga palce prawej. Vallewida leży na plecach, oddychając płytko, od czasu do czasu wstrząsany dreszczem. Stojący mężczyzna rozpina tymczasem guziki rozporka, wyjmując na wierzch całkiem już sztywnego fiuta. Opiera jego czubek o ciasne wejście, pocierając lekko krąg zaciśniętych mięśni. Twarz Vallewidy wykrzywia się w oczekiwaniu; Bollanet ewidentnie się z nim drażni.

- Chcesz tego, prawda? – uśmiecha się starszy mężczyzna.

Coś w głębi duszy szepce Vallewidzie, że cała ta sytuacja jest _zła_. Że wcale tego nie chce. Że to mimo wszystko jest gwałt, że to jest gwałt _za każdym, kolejnym razem_, kiedy Durer albo Bollanet robią mu te ohydne rzeczy. Że nienawidzi ich obu z całego serca.

Coś każe mu potrząsnąć głową – _nie!_ – ale jego ciało i tak podejmuje decyzje za niego. Nie może już dłużej znieść tego napięcia, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ulga jest tak blisko…

- Chcę… p-proszę… – Jego własny głos jest cichy i urywany, przepełniony jednocześnie wstydem i pożądaniem. Po gładkim policzku spływa łza, potem kolejna.

- Grzeczny jak zawsze, co? – gdzieś z boku pada na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zjadliwy komentarz Durera. – Posłuchaj tylko, jak błaga!

- Jak bardzo? – Bollanet nie przestaje się uśmiechać do leżącego mężczyzny.

- Bardzo… ja… _proszę_…

Z trudem wykrztuszona prośba odnosi zamierzony skutek, bo Bollanet nie ociąga się już dłużej, tylko łapie go za biodra i po chwili wbija się do środka. Boli – oczywiście, to niemal zawsze boli. Ale ten ból oraz ból poranionych pleców i skrępowanych rąk są niczym w porównaniu z falą przyjemności, która go ogarnia, kiedy starszy mężczyzna zaczyna się poruszać.

Vallewida jęczy cicho, jego własny oddech się rwie. Och, gdyby tylko Bollanet zechciał się pospieszyć… gdyby tylko mógł robić to jeszcze mocniej… Jaka szkoda, że to on, a nie jego syn stoi teraz między jego nogami – Durer jest silniejszy i dużo lepiej wie, jak to się robi…

- Uch – starszy mężczyzna stęka, przyspieszając w odpowiedzi na niecierpliwe ruchy Vallewidy – Ciasny jak zawsze… Cholera…

Koniec jest już blisko. Kilka kolejnych pchnięć i rozkosz zalewa go zupełnie. Jego krzyk jest krótki, urywany. Bollanet kontynuuje jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem sam się wypręża; Vallewida czuje w środku kolejną falę gorąca. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, w cichym pokoju słychać przez moment tylko chrapliwe sapanie ministra i niemal bezgłośny oddech młodszego mężczyzny.

Bollanet wreszcie się odsuwa, wyciera członka o rąbek koszuli więźnia i zapina spodnie. Z jego strony to już chyba koniec na dzisiaj.

- No, było przyjemnie jak zawsze – mówi z satysfakcją, odrywając oczy od twarzy Vallewidy. – Masz szczęście – zwraca się do syna – że możesz się z nim bawić na co dzień. Czas już na mnie. Zostawiam ci resztę.

Vallewida leży na stole, czując, jak ulatniają się z niego ostatnie resztki napięcia i podniecenia, pozostawiając tylko obolałe, wyczerpane ciało. Durer i Bollanet rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę na tematy, które kompletnie go nie interesują, więc zamiast słuchać o polityce, rozgląda się dookoła, próbując zebrać myśli. Poznaje ten pokój i te lśniące meble; bywał tu już wcześniej, czasem tylko z Durerem, ale częściej zarówno z nim, jak i z jego ojcem. Mimo wszystko nie ma pojęcia, jak znalazł się tu tym razem. Cofa się do najświeższego wspomnienia: widzi siebie i Durera w niewielkiej celi, on sam na kolanach z fiutem strażnika w ustach. Co było potem? Skończył i stracił przytomność? Zawleczono go tutaj?

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy tym, a tamtym miejscem, jawi mu się jak nierealny sen, którego nie potrafi sobie nawet dokładnie przypomnieć. Pełna luk rzeczywistość składa się z kolejnych, oderwanych od siebie przebudzeń, niemal zawsze w obecności drugiego mężczyzny. Tak było zawsze, odkąd sięga pamięcią. Jedyne życie jakie zna to Durer i jego zachcianki, które należy wypełniać od razu – to tortury i następująca po nich seksualna rozkosz, ból i przyjemność łączące się w jedno.

Jest dziwką Durera i chyba od początku nią był. Chociaż… nie może być tego taki pewien… bo wcześniej… wcześniej…

Ostry, niemożliwy do wytrzymania ból głowy sprawia, ze Vallewida krzyczy – i nie mogąc złapać się za skronie związanymi rękoma, przewraca się na bok, wykręcając szyję i przyciskając czoło do chłodnego blatu. Ściąga tym samym na siebie uwagę dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

Durer podchodzi, łapie go za włosy i podrywa mu głowę do góry. Coś do niego mówi. Vallewida słyszy tylko dudnienie w uszach i nie rozumie słów, ale wie, że tego człowieka _trzeba_ słuchać, więc ze wszystkich sił stara się skoncentrować na przekazie. To pomaga. Koszmarna migrena po chwili ustępuje, ciasna obręcz na skroniach znika. Znów widzi wszystko wyraźnie, bez białych plam pływających mu przed oczyma.

Durer patrzy prosto na niego i wydaje się być mocno zirytowany.

- Błagam o wybaczenie – Vallewida mówi pokornie. Najwyraźniej odpowiedz jest adekwatna do sytuacji, bo strażnik prycha z pogardą, puszczając go wreszcie.

- Jak długo zamierzasz tu jeszcze leżeć? – rzuca ostro. – Na ziemię i na kolana, ale już!

Vallewida spełnia rozkaz tak szybko, jak potrafi, biorąc pod uwagę skrępowane nadgarstki, zesztywniałe mięśnie i ból zmaltretowanych pleców.

- Bawcie się dobrze – mówi tymczasem Bollanet, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. – Durer, nie zatłucz go przypadkiem na śmierć, zanim nie zmusimy go w końcu do mówienia. Te cholerne kwity ostatnio coraz częściej spędzają mi sen z powiek.

- Nie martw się, ojcze – odpowiada Durer, opierając rękę na głowie więźnia i głaszcząc go lekko po włosach. – Będę bardzo delikatny.

Vallewida czeka w milczeniu, aż za ministrem zamkną się drzwi. Wie, czego się spodziewać. Będzie ból. Dużo bólu. A potem jak zawsze rozkosz.

Na samą myśl o tym zaczyna drżeć, jeszcze zanim spadnie pierwsze uderzenie bata.

* * *

_Vallewida budzi się, nie czując nic._

Wlecze się długim, źle oświetlonym korytarzem wiodącym w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku. Nie jest pewny, co to za miejsce, ani dokąd właściwie zmierza, ale coś mówi mu, że na końcu tej drogi czeka na niego łóżko – bardzo dobrze, bo naprawdę ma ochotę się położyć i trochę odpocząć. Poruszanie się przychodzi mu z trudem, bo z jakiegoś powodu nogi co chwila usiłują odmówić mu posłuszeństwa. Musi się co kilka kroków zatrzymywać i przytrzymywać ściany, żeby nie upaść.

To ślimacze tempo nie irytuje go szczególnie. Nigdzie mu się nie spieszy. Jeśli zabraknie mu siły na dotarcie do łóżka, to trudno, najwyżej zostanie tutaj. Nikomu nie będzie to przeszkadzało.

W przeciwległym końcu korytarza pojawia się wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, który zmierza w jego kierunku o wiele szybszym krokiem. Vallewida praktycznie go nie zauważa, całkowicie skupiony na chwiejnym posuwaniu się do przodu, aż w końcu nieznajomy człowiek staje tuż przed nim, zmuszając go, żeby się zatrzymał. Vallewida nic nie mówi, czeka tylko w milczeniu, aż padnie jakieś polecenie albo człowiek sam się odsunie i pozwoli mu przejść.

- Hej, Vallewida – odzywa się mężczyzna. Jego głos sprawia wrażenie beztroskiego, ale gdzieś w głębi pobrzmiewa niepokój. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

_Vallewida_. To… jego imię, tak? Ale kim jest ten człowiek i czego od niego chce? Gdyby się dobrze zastanowić, to jego twarz wygląda nawet całkiem znajomo, ale Vallewida ma trudność z przypisaniem konkretnego nazwiska do rysów.

- Wszystko w porządku? – pragnie wiedzieć mężczyzna.

- Nic mi jest – pada jego własna, mechaniczna odpowiedź.

- Hm, ta krew na policzku jakoś mnie nie przekonuje – kontynuuje obcy, teraz mówiąc bardziej do siebie, niż zwracając się do Vallewidy. – Strażnicy wspominali coś wcześniej o wizycie ministra. Bollanet… rozmawiał z tobą, prawda?

_Bollanet_ – to przywodzi na myśl jakieś odległe, nie do końca przyjemne wspomnienia, ale Vallewida nawet nie próbuje się w nie zagłębiać. Wszystko jest nieostre i spowite mgłą.

Nie odpowiada na pytanie nieznajomego. W tym momencie naprawdę wolałby być w łóżku, a nie rozmawiać o rzeczach, o których nie ma bladego pojęcia. Odpycha się lekko od ściany, żeby ominąć osobę blokującą mu drogę, ale to okazuje się błędem. Kiedy tylko stawia pierwszy krok, uginają się pod nim kolana.

Drugi mężczyzna jest zaskakująco zwinny, jak na kogoś o jego posturze – łapie i podtrzymuje Vallewidę, zanim ten zdąży osunąć się na podłogę.

- Uważaj! – syczy. – Niech to szlag, rzeczywiście kiepsko z tobą…

- Błagam o wybaczenie – Vallewida beznamiętnie recytuje wyuczoną formułkę, która przynajmniej czasami sprawia, że ludzie, których w jakiś sposób rozzłościł, odstępują od bicia lub robią to z mniejszą siłą. – Naprawdę strasznie mi przykro.

Jednak podtrzymujący go mężczyzna nie sprawia wrażenia rozzłoszczonego, a co najwyżej mocno zaniepokojonego tym, że Vallewida właśnie wisi na nim całym swoim ciężarem.

- Jasne, jasne. Dasz radę jakoś ze mną dojść do swojej celi? W ostateczności pewnie mógłbym cię zanieść, ale nie jesteś aż tak lekki, no i cholera wie, który strażnik będzie akurat na to patrzył…

Vallewida jest przekonany, że nie zasługuje na pomoc tego człowieka i że naprawdę nie powinien nikomu sprawiać żadnych dodatkowych problemów. Nie ma jednak wyboru, jak tylko posłusznie współpracować, kiedy nieco wyższy mężczyzna pomaga mu dźwignąć się z powrotem na nogi. Nieznajomy ma najwyraźniej trochę wprawy w tym, co robi. Umiejętnie zarzuca sobie lewę ramię Vallewidy na kark, a potem przytrzymuje go w pasie i zaczyna prowadzić wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza. Po drodze mijają rzędy krat i kilku innych ludzi, którzy przyglądają im się obojętnie, jakby cała scena nie była niczym nowym ani zaskakującym.

Stawianie kolejnych kroków przychodzi mu z trudem. Właściwie nie czuje przy tym żadnego bólu, ale jego nogi nadal nie zachowują się tak, jak powinny.

- Ej, Vallewida – odzywa się cicho prowadzący go mężczyzna. – Słyszysz mnie i rozumiesz nawet teraz, co?

Vallewida potrzebuje chwili, żeby ogarnąć to banalne pytanie.

- Tak.

- Bollanet już pojechał?

- Nie wiem… – A może powinien to wiedzieć? – Przepraszam – dodaje machinalnie.

- Nieważne – mruczy drugi mężczyzna. Potem jego ton się zmienia, znów jest pełen beztroski. – Wiesz, że przez to wszystko przegrałem dziś w karty? Naprawdę byś mi się przydał od czasu do czasu jako partner do kanasty. – Vallewida nic nie mówi. Zna zasady kanasty i wie, że to gra zespołowa, ale nie pamięta, żeby kiedykolwiek siadał z tym człowiekiem przy karcianym stoliku; w głowie ma tylko pustkę. Nieznajomy zdaje się wyczuwać jego konsternację. – Nie martw się, przypomnę ci, jak dojdziesz do siebie – oświadcza pogodnie. – No dobra, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Przekraczają próg niewielkiej celi. Mężczyzna pomaga Vallewidzie usiąść na pryczy, a potem sam dosiada się obok. Z jego twarzy na moment znika uśmiech.

- Może zanim pójdę, powinienem rzucić na ciebie okiem? W razie czego szpital wciąż jest otwarty, mógłbym skoczyć po jakieś bandaże – mówi, sięgając delikatnie do ramienia Vallewidy, żeby odsunąć na bok porwaną, ciemną koszulę, poznaczoną śladami krwi. – Wciąż możesz chodzić, więc chyba nie było aż tak źle, co?

* * *

_Vallewida budzi się, czując wściekłość._

Odwraca się gwałtownie i rzeczywiście – to Ellis – jego najlepszy przyjaciel – ten potwór, ten zdrajca! – siedzi obok niego w mrocznej celi, w której właśnie… w której właśnie…

Gorycz i ból na moment pozbawiają go tchu, ale zmusza się, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza i uspokoić trzęsące się dłonie.

- Nie było tak źle…? Jak śmiesz! – Vallewida jest człowiekiem o bardzo spokojnym usposobieniu, ale teraz praktycznie krzyczy. – Jak śmiesz mówić coś takiego po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiłeś?

Ellis mruga ze zdumieniem i odsuwa się lekko. Na jego twarzy maluje się trudna do opisania mieszanina strachu, zaskoczenia i troski, a jednocześnie zero skruchy.

- Vallewida, co ty do cholery…

Vallewida nie pozwala mu dokończyć. Z całej siły uderza go pięścią w twarz, zwalając mężczyznę na podłogę. Ellis jest zbyt zaskoczony, żeby się bronić, kiedy drugi żołnierz rzuca się na niego i zamierza po raz kolejny. Po następnym ciosie udaje mu się jednak złapać i przytrzymać w górze rękę napastnika.

- Vallewida, przestań! Nie chcę się z tobą bić!

Ellis jest bardzo silny i całkiem nieźle zdesperowany. Nie pozwala Vallewidzie oswobodzić ramienia. Doszedł już do siebie i chwyta także lewy nadgarstek, zanim atakujący odzyska równowagę na tyle, żeby po raz trzeci trzasnąć go w zęby.

- Uspokój się! Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy!

_Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy…_ Vallewida nie pamięta, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej w całym swoim życiu czuł podobne cierpienie i podobną nienawiść. Przytrzymywany przez oficera i niezdolny się ruszyć, dyszy ciężko, wpatrując się w oczy leżącego mężczyzny.

- Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie… czy dociera do ciebie… – chce kontynuować, ale słyszy, jak z rozpaczy łamie mu się głos. – Ellis… Ty potworze, jak mogłeś…

_Ból, krew i sznur wrzynający się w nadgarstki, ciepły oddech przyjaciela na karku – "zupełnie jak kobieta" – głośny śmiech, gwizdy i rozbawienie na wszystkich otaczających go twarzach_ – i nagle Vallewida ma w sobie dość siły, by wyszarpnąć prawą rękę z żelaznego uścisku.

- Oprzytomniej wreszcie! – krzyczy Ellis.

Ten głos – ta twarz – to nie jest –

* * *

_Vallewida budzi się, czując przerażenie._

Evan leży na ziemi, a on sam klęczy nad nim okrakiem – z pięścią wzniesioną do ciosu, zastygłą zaledwie kilka centymetrów od pobladłej twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem obaj znaleźli się w tej pozycji. Co właściwie chciał zrobić przyjacielowi? Zgwałcić go? Sprać do nieprzytomności? _Zabić_?

- Evan… – głos więźnie mu w gardle. – Co się…

- Dobry wieczór, witamy z powrotem w realnym świecie – Evan krzywi się lekko. Z kącika spuchniętej wargi cieknie mu krew. Vallewida wpatruje się w tę czerwoną strużkę szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Dlaczego…? Ja…

Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że przyjaciel wciąż ściska go za drugą rękę – prawdopodobnie złapał ją, broniąc się przez atakiem. Evan też to zauważa i puszcza nadgarstek. Vallewida zrywa się na nogi i cofa o kilka kroków, ignorując towarzyszący temu ból i mocny zawrót głowy.

- Przepraszam! Tak bardzo cię przepraszam!

Były dziennikarz podnosi się z kamiennej posadzki, masując obolałą żuchwę.

- Ładnie mi się odpłacasz za pomoc, nie ma co – rzuca sarkastycznie, ale w jego słowach nie słychać prawdziwej wściekłości, raczej ulgę. Wzdycha, prostując się na pełną wysokość. – Chryste, widziałem wcześniej, jak się bijesz, ale pierwszy raz mogłem to poczuć na własnej skórze. Serio potrafisz człowiekowi przywalić.

- Evan, ja… – Vallewida ma autentyczną ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Co go napadło? Jakim cudem mógł skrzywdzić przyjaciela? – Przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko w porządku?

- Przy odrobinie szczęścia może nawet będę żył – Evan wydaje się powoli odzyskiwać swój zwyczajny, dobry humor. – Szczęka raczej nie jest złamana.

- Przepraszam cię, ja _naprawdę_…

- W porządku, _wierzę_ ci. Przeprosiny przyjęte. Oddam ci przy okazji.

Vallewida zaciska zęby, ale to ta nie na wpół żartobliwa perspektywa zemsty ze strony drugiego mężczyzny sprawia, że ogarnia go prawdziwy lęk. _Autentycznie_ nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nic, absolutnie nic nie pamięta.

Vallewida wie rzecz jasna o swojej _chorobie_ – czy też opętaniu, jak szepcą między sobą pozostali więźniowie. To nie pierwszy taki napad amnezji i zapewne nie ostatni. Nie wydaje mu się jednak, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej "przebudzenie" było równie brutalne. Czy to oznacza, że równie dobrze może któregoś dnia stracić zmysły i zabić kogoś w przypływie szału?

Evan opisał mu kiedyś, jak Vallewida wygląda i zachowuje się w momentach, których sam później nie pamięta. Podobno porusza się jak wtedy jak lalka. Ma zmieniony głos i zmieniony akcent, przywodzący na myśl wioski na południu Francji, co jest tym dziwaczniejsze, że przecież pochodzi z północy. Najgorsze są jednak jego oczy: kompletnie puste i pozbawione wyrazu. Evan oświadczył mu szczerze, że w gruncie rzeczy przedstawia sobą w takich momentach dość upiorny widok.

Na dokładkę czasami ożywia się i mówi dziwne rzeczy, zupełnie jakby zwracał się do kogoś, kogo w rzeczywistości nie ma. Nic dziwnego, że większość więźniów unika go jak zarazy – pomijając jego reputację jako kompletnie uległej dziwki Durera i wynikającą z tego powszechną pogardę, jest postrzegany jako opętany lunatyk… Kto wie, może to naprawdę jest zaraźliwe?

Evan jest jednym z tych nielicznych ludzi w więzieniu, którym nie przeszkadza ani to, że Vallewida musi regularnie ściągać spodnie na żądanie Durera, ani to, że po każdym tego typu incydencie zmienia się w nieobecną duchem marionetkę. Evan widzi w nim coś więcej, cień człowieka, którym był kiedyś: zdolnego malarza, wykształconego oficera, sprawnego szermierza. Vallewida jest mu ogromnie wdzięczny za tę niezasłużoną przyjaźń.

Mimo to dzisiaj z jakiegoś powodu rzucił się na tak bliską mu osobę z pięściami.

- Evan, ja… poważnie nie wiem, dlaczego cię uderzyłem – mówi cicho.

- Najwyraźniej wziąłeś mnie za kogoś innego – mężczyzna zaciska wargi. – Kogoś, kogo chyba bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubisz.

Ludzi, których Vallewida nie lubi na tyle, żeby przewracać ich na ziemię i tłuc po twarzy, można by policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. W pierwszym odruchu przychodzi mu na myśl, że może w takim razie pomylił Evana z Durerem – obaj mają zbliżoną budowę ciała i podobne, jasne włosy. Tyle tylko, że nie wyobraża sobie, jak mógłby zaatakować strażnika. To byłoby równoznaczne z wydaniem na siebie wyroku długiej i niesłychanie bolesnej śmierci, a on – _mimo wszystko _– nie ma jeszcze ochoty umierać.

Po chwili niezdecydowanego milczenia Evan pyta jednak:

- Kim był Ellis?

Vallewida patrzy na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem.

- Ellis…? – powtarza niepewnie.

To imię nic mu nie mówi. Zupełnie nic. Zastanawia się przez moment, ale nie znajduje żadnego punktu zaczepienia: żadnego skojarzenia, epizodu z przeszłości, czy twarzy. Może tylko uśmiechnąć się gorzko i wzruszyć ramionami.

Kolejna luka w pamięci. Kolejna – prawdopodobnie ważna rzecz – której kompletnie nie umie sobie przypomnieć. Kolejny dowód na to, że Vallewida jest rzeczywiście na najlepszej drodze, by rozpaść się na kawałki. Czuje, jak ogarnia go rozpacz.

- Nieważne – Evan marszczy brwi. – Niepotrzebnie pytałem. – Przez chwilę obaj milczą, w końcu wyższy mężczyzna potrząsa głową. – Lepiej się połóż. Jesteś strasznie blady i chwiejesz się na nogach.

Teraz, kiedy emocje opadły, Vallewida uzmysławia sobie, że Evan ma rację. Z trudem zachowuje równowagę, wszystko go boli. Przypomina sobie bicie i początek gwałtu – nie ma pojęcia, co stało się potem, ale rozum i wyobraźnia podpowiadają mu resztę. Na samo wspomnienie Bollaneta robi mu się jeszcze słabiej. Jeden krok w stronę pryczy i dokładnie w tym momencie świat ciemnieje mu przed oczyma, a ziemia usuwa się spod nóg.

Może mieć tylko nadzieję, że Evan nie gniewa się na niego aż tak bardzo, by w ramach zemsty pozwolić mu uderzyć twarzą o kamienną posadzkę. To jego ostatnia świadoma myśl. Potem traci przytomność – tym razem już na dobre.

* * *

_Vallewida budzi się, czując znużenie._

Jest szósta rano, wciąż środek zimy. Strażnik otwiera drzwi jego celi, krzycząc, żeby wstawał. Potem rusza dalej, by zająć się następnym więźniem. Vallewida odmawia w myślach krótką modlitwę i zwleka się z pryczy ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem.

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

Od autorki: Bardzo dziękuję za lekturę! Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane!

Dla osób nieobeznanych z fandomem: Wspomniany w tekście Ellis był oficerem, którego Vallewida przez wiele lat uważał za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ten "przyjaciel" nie tylko wydał go w ręce zwierzchników, kiedy Vallewida usiłował przeciwstawić się paskudnym nadużyciom w armii (jednocześnie wchodząc w drogę Bollanetowi), ale na dokładkę zafundował mu serię okrutnych, grupowych gwałtów z udziałem swoim oraz wielu innych żołnierzy. Trauma zdrady, bólu i upokorzenia była tak ogromna, że Vallewida stracił pamięć. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że padł ofiarą przemocy, stworzył sobie drugą osobowość: alternatywne Ja, które pozwoliło mu uciekać od rzeczywistości w najgorszych momentach, co w sumie uratowało go przed jeszcze gorszym załamaniem nerwowym.

Nawiasem mówiąc, Ellis miał pewne powody, żeby tak okrutnie rozprawić się z przyjacielem, co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak zasługuje na to, żeby Vallewida porządnie nakopał mu do tyłka.


End file.
